


Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan

by Saber Glazebrook (Saberius_Prime)



Series: Wands and Red Cloaks [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Saber%20Glazebrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness has fallen on Storybrooke. The Dark One is no longer tethered to Rumpelstiltskin. Emma is now the Dark One. Saber, Red, Snow, and Charming must find Merlin, the only one capable of destroying the Darkness forever in order to save Emma. Will they succeed or will Emma give into the Darkness? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan

Minneapolis  
1989

It was night in the big city of Minneapolis. Cars drove by, their headlights shining, and people went about their daily business, not realizing that in a theater, sat a small special girl. Disney's Sword in the Stone was playing on the screen. The little girl watched with wonder. Then she noticed a candy bar in a woman's jacket. She snagged it from the woman without her noticing, and quickly sat down, but just as she was about to open the candy bar's wrapping a voice spoke.

“Don't.”

The little girl looked up to see a dark-skinned man standing there in a usher uniform for the theater.

“What,” asked the little girl nervously.

The man repeated what he said.

The girl sighed.

“I'm sorry.”

The man smiled softly and sat down next to her.

“I wasn't talking about the candy bar, Emma.”

The little girl named Emma froze with fear before speaking.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know many things. And I'm here to tell you, don't do it.”

Emma was confused.

“I don't understand.”

The man explained.

“When you do something that you're not supposed to do, even if you do it for the right reasons, bad things will happen, Emma. Bad things.”

As the man continued to speak, on the movie screen, the animated Arthur was preparing to remove Excalibur from it's stone.

“One day...you'll have the opportunity to removed Excalibur from it's stone. But you mustn’t. Leave the sword alone.”

A girl shushed the two, making Emma look forward, but when she looked back the man was gone. Then the animated Arthur pulled the sword from the stone in the movie, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

* * *

Camelot  
A Long Time Ago...

Thundering hoof-steps of three horses echoed across the valley. They were carrying three men, one of which would be the king of all. The three riders goaded their horses to a stop and dismounted. A man with fair skin, black hair, a mustache and a beard turned to one of his men.

“Is this the place, Lancelot?”

A dark-skinned man came forward, nodding his head.

“Have faith, Arthur. Merlin's prophecy was quite clear. This is it.”

Arthur shook his head, and pointed ahead.

“But the prophecy isn't what I'm worried about. Someone beat us here.”

A horse was ahead and tied down to a tree trunk. Arthur drew his sword as did Lancelot and the other knight. The three hiked through the woods and came upon a glistening sword set in stone. A voice called out to them.

“You're too late.”

A man stepped out, covered in the same robes that Arthur and his knights were dressed in.

Arthur pointed at him.

“Sir Kay, do not give into dark temptation! That sword is not yours to take!”

Kay shrugged.

“Why not? Because of some prophecy from some old wizard? So I should accept you as my king? No, thank you. I just need to take what I want, then I shall be the greatest king in all realms.”

He went over to the sword and began to pull, but as he pulled the sword began to glow. He gave a mighty tug, but to no avail. The sword did not budge, and Kay was turned to dust, leaving the three remaining knights in shock.

Lancelot gently coughed.

“Your turn.”

Arthur looked at him.

“Well...I suppose it is.”

He jammed his sword into the ground and went over to the sword in the stone. He placed both hands on it, and glanced at his friends, before pulling the sword out of the stone with a 'shting'. But as he held it high, he looked down to see that the tip of the sword was missing. What was left of the tip was a curved edge, and black designs on the blade itself.

Lancelot was shocked.

“Where's the rest of it?”

Arthur sighed.

“This is all there is.”

He held the blade out in front of them. The other knight turned to him.

“How will you take the throne with half the sword? What will you tell the people?”

Arthur sighed before responding.

“Nothing. All they need know is they now have a king. In the meantime, we have a new quest to begin. We must make Excalibur whole. We must find it's other half.”

Arthur glanced at the sword's broken edge once more.

* * *

Storybrooke  
Present Day

Saber's POV

Laying on the ground in front of Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Red, and I, was the Dark One's dagger. Emma's name was on it. She had jammed it into the swirling vortex of doom that was known as the Dark One.

Regina spoke up.

“How could she be so stupid?!”

David turned to her. He was angry.

“Regina!”

She shrugged.

“Well, there had to be another way!”

I sighed.

“There wasn't.”

Mary Margaret was holding onto David tightly, tears threatening to fall.

“That thing was going to kill you. She saved your life.”

Regina sighed.

“Don't you think I know that?”

Henry ran up and stopped, looking at the dagger with Emma's name on it.

“And now she's...the Dark One.”

Regina sighed.

“Now she's a problem for all of us.”

Red crossed her arms.

“She's still good!”

Mary-Margaret agreed with Red.

“I hope so,” replied Regina, obviously worried. “It's not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil.”

Robin stepped forward.

“Where is she? W...where's she gone?”

Hook let out a deep breath that sounded more like a growl.

“It doesn't really matter.”

He stepped forward towards the dagger, but Robin stopped him.

“Mate, don't.”

Hook pushed him off.

“Get out of my way.”

Hook continued on, and picked up the dagger.

“If we can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me.”

He took a few deep breaths before speaking.

“Dark One...with this dagger, I command thee...Return!”

But nothing happened. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing through the streets as if nothing was wrong.

Hook tried again.

“Dark One, appear!”

And once more, nothing happened.

Regina stepped forward.

“But that thing down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner. I thought you knew the Dagger's rules.”

Hook turned around to face Regina.

“With it, I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world.”

Regina sighed.

“Well, there's your answer. She's not in this world.”

The seven of us headed into Gold's shop to talk to the Apprentice who could tell us what happened. He was being tended to by the Blue Fairy. He told us that Emma was taken to where all Darkness is born. The Dark One's Vault. Which was in the Enchanted Forest. But we didn't have any way to get there as the Apprentice was too weak from the magical attack he suffered at the tentacles of the Darkness before Emma contained it with the Dagger. But he gave us his wand. It had light magic powerful enough to take us home, however, it could only be used the same way it was forged, both sides of the coin. In this case, light and dark. The Apprentice collapsed, dropping the wand to the floor. He was dead.

Regina sighed.

“I guess that's my cue.”

She picked up the wand and waved it, before flicking it. Nothing happened. She tried several times before Hook interrupted.

“Enough, you're gonna embarrass yourself, and waste our time.”

“Watch it,” she replied. “I know what I'm doing.”

“Well, that's not enough,” said Hook. “You heard the man. It needs Darkness. You've gone soft!”

Regina turned to Hook, a look of fury on her face.

“You want to see soft? Why don't I use that hook to show you you're intestines?”

Hook got up in her face.

“Well, you got the fire, Luv, but not the blackness, not anymore. How's this for irony? You've done too much good. No. We need someone wicked.”

My eyes went wide.

“No, absolutely not, Hook! We are not bringing Zelena into this mess.”

Regina smiled softly at me.

“For once I agree with Saber. We are not bringing my sister into this. She's more then just wicked. She's deranged.”

Hook growled.

“For Emma, it's worth the risk. She sacrificed herself for you, Your Majesty, because she believed that an evil queen could be good. Don't you think you owe it to her to repay the favor?”

I paused for a moment.

“He does have a point.”

Regina glared at me, before replying to Hook.

“Fine.”

As the sun rose, Robin, Hook, Regina, and I went to see Zelena. As we told her what happened, she agreed to help us, and told us that we need to find something that belonged to Emma that would be meaningful to her and that would help guide the wand and the portal it created to her, but in return she asked for her magical cuff that neutralized her magic to be taken off. Regina and I said no, and we left. A couple hours later, Regina called us to her office with bad news. Mary-Margaret, David, Belle, Hook, and Henry was there when I arrived.

“What's going on?”

Regina sighed.

“The idiot with a hook for a hand let my sister out!”

“Technically,” replied Hook. “I let her escape.”

“Moron!”

Hook growled.

“Watch it, Your Majesty. At least I'm doing something to save Emma.”

Regina crossed her arms.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Hook frowned.

“Maybe you like being with Henry alone. Maybe you like not having Emma around.”

Regina got into Hook's face.

“Maybe you like having a hook. Maybe you'd like another!”

Mary-Margaret spoke up.

“Enough! Zelena's out. That is what matters, but not as much as Emma. Emma kept us united, and that is exactly how we are going to remain. Come hell or high water, we are going to put our nonsense aside, and find my daughter, okay?”

Regina and Hook relaxed.

I sighed.

“So where would Zelena go first?”

“I know exactly where. Or who she's after.”

We quickly headed outside and down the street to find Zelena holding Robin hostage with her magic. I quickly pulled out my wand, and gripped it tightly in my right hand.

“Hand him over, Zelena. It doesn't have to end badly. For you that is.”

I pointed my wand at her.

“Ah, ah,” she replied. “I'm not here to hurt Robin. I'm here to trade him.”

Regina frowned.

“For what?”

“The Apprentice’s wand.”

“Why? What's it worth to you?”

“I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get everything! But now, I have someone to love me and only me.”

She clutched her stomach, where her unborn child that she had with Robin while she was disguised as Maid Marian.

“See, this is my future, and I'm not letting anyone take it from me, or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible. Over the rainbow, where you can't follow.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Back to Oz?”

“I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control. So if Regina wants her forest-smelling boyfriend to live through the day, she will give me that wand.”

I turned to Regina.

“You can't.”

“I have to,” she replied, handing over the wand to Zelena, who pushed Robin to us after she got it.

“Lovely. Now all it needs is a little direction. A trinket from home.”

She pulled out the six-leafed clover and waved the wand around it.

“Now see me do, Regina, what you weren't powerful to do yourself.”

She flicked the wand towards the sky, and a green light shot out of the tip, creating a twister.

Suddenly, she gasped in pain and fell to the ground, allowing me to use my wand.

_**“Stupefy!”** _

Zelena fell over onto the ground as Regina cuffed her with the magical neutralization spell.

Regina smiled at me.

“Nice.”

I smiled.

“Thanks. _**Renevate!**_ ”

Zelena woke up, gasping, and then growling.

“No! I can't lose!”

David rushed forward and grabbed her, holding her in place.

Hook was confused.

“What the hell happened?”

Regina smiled.

“What happened is I'm not stupid. I knew you could open that portal, Zelena, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, that's one thing our family does well, Sis, and that's exploit pain. Now we're gonna take your portal, but we're not taking it to Oz.”

She turned to Mary-Margaret.

“We're taking it to Emma.”

Mary-Margaret nodded.

All of us, including Zelena headed to Granny's Diner. Red came inside.

“Red? What are you doing here?”

“I have to come with you.”

“No, Red, it's too dangerous. Stay in Storybrooke. It'll be safer for you.”

Red sighed. I cupped her face gently.

“Look..we don't know what we'll find when we get there. Please...stay here and watch over the kids. Use my owl to send a letter to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius can help you out.”

Red nodded.

“Okay. Be safe, and you better come back.”

“I will.”

I kissed her goodbye, and sent her out the door before tucking my wand into my jacket, and holding onto something as the building rocked as the green twister came over it. Soon, everything started to shake as Granny's was ripped from the ground. A few seconds later we landed. I quickly grabbed my wand, and spoke.

_**“Point me, Emma Swan!”** _

The wand glowed, and pointed outside.

“Guys, I have a location on Emma!”

Hook was first on his feet, and we quickly ran out the door and found Emma, about to crush a young red-haired girl's heart.

Hook reached out for her.

“Swan! Stop!”

Hook continued to talk Emma down, and she shoved the heart back into the girl's chest before collapsing into Hook's arms. A few minutes later, we arrived at Granny's which had landed in a small clearing. Granny came out, freaking out about how the fryers were shot. Just then we heard a horse's whinny. Armored knights rode up stopping in front of us. Emma stepped forward.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

The lead knight smiled.

“I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you.”

Hook was confused.

“Find us?”

A knight turned to his king.

“My lord, they think their arrival is a surprise.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“It was Merlin. He prophesied you coming here, a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things.”

Emma spoke up.

“Where is Merlin? We were told he was missing.”

Arthur nodded.

“For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now then if you all will follow me..”

“Where,” asked Emma.

“Why Camelot, of course.”

A great fanfare was played as we were lead into the castle grounds. But then darkness enveloped us.

* * *

Six Weeks Later...

With a loud thundering crack, I woke up in Granny's diner, my head wracking with pain. Looking down, I saw my outfit had changed from my usually black leather jacket and blue jeans had changed to something like I use to wear back when I was in Hogwarts.

“What the hell am I wearing?”

As I sat up I saw everyone that came with us to Camelot, including a face that I hadn't seen in quite sometime.

“Kendall?”

Kendall blinked.

“Saber?!”

“What the hell are you doing back in Storybrooke?”

“I...I don't know...Where's Elsa?”

A blond haired woman with icy blue eyes sat up.

“Kendall?”

Kendall stood up, and helped her to her feet.

“Elsa! You alright?”

“I'm fine...but we're back in Storybrooke.. Why?”

I shrugged.

“Not a clue.”

Just then, Sneezy and Sleepy stepped inside.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Mary-Margaret looked around, clutching Neal closely to her chest.

“What happened?”

“We're back,” sighed David.

Hook groaned.

“Bloody hell...”

Regina scratched the back of her head.

“This doesn't make any sense. We were just walking into Camelot.”

“What the hell are we wearing,” asked Leroy. “Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?”

Sneezy looked to the group.

“Six weeks.”

I was shocked.

“What?”

Mary-Margaret sighed.

“Our memories are gone...again.”

Hook looked around.

“Where's Emma?”

Just then Emma's voice was heard.

“Relax. I'm right here.”

Everyone turned and looked to see Emma in dark robes, that we're covered in crocodile skin. Her skin was pasty white, and her eyes radiated with darkness.

Henry gasped.

“Mom? What happened to you?”

Emma stepped forward.

“Isn't it obvious? You went to Camelot to get the Darkness out of me.”

She gently stroked the side of her mother's face before continuing.

“And you failed.”

Sneezy sneezed and Emma looked him.

“What the hell are you supposed to be?”

But before Sneezy could speak, let alone sneeze, Emma turned him into solid rock.

“There's no Savior in this town anymore.”

Regina stepped forward.

“Emma, stop. That's enough.”

“Or what?” Emma replied.

Regina sighed.

“Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to do.”

She felt around for the Dark One dagger, but Emma stopped her.

“Looking for this?”

She held up the dagger.

“Nobody's gonna touch this dagger, but me. Now, for what you all did to me....you're about to be punished.”

Hook spoke up.

“Emma...why are you doing this?”

Emma paused before responding.

“Because....I'm the Dark One.”

Emma stared at Hook before vanishing in smoke and leaving us behind in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap on chapter 1 of Wands, Red Cloaks, and The Dark Swan. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
